happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Motor Ride
Motor Ride '''is a HTFF fan episode of season 110. Plot Wasabi is at his house and really wants to eat something very badly, Wasabi apperently thinks it is a good idea to go to the airport and eat an airplane engine, Wasabi then leaves his house to go there. When he arrives at the airport and somehow gets into the airplane compartment he then unwires the engine, as soon as he gets done eating the engine he immediately goes crazy and starts running down the road. Leif is seen having fun in the grass, but is quickly shredded apart when Wasabi whens over him. Wasabi of course, running around and couldn't control his self, wasen't able to realize that he killed Leif. Wasabi is then seen running past some blocks with a ball chine on it, he knocks them over and they somehow went where Wasabi was running of to, and apperently the objects didn't hit him. The sence then changes to Yote who is giving out some of his cookies to Brushy and Nerve. After Yote got done with that, He, Brushy, and Nerve are happily eating their cookies and chatting with each other, until Wasabi runs past them, one of the blocks shoots through Yote's head, killing him. Brushy and Nerve scream in horror, only for Brushy to be decapitated by another block, Nerve screams at the corpses of the two and at the other blocks that were flying everywhere, Nerve was about to run away but has his brain forced out when the chain ball hits his face. Dramatic music plays when he falls down to the ground. The sence then changes to Softy who is playing in the road, of course, he is ran over thanks to Wasabi. Wasabi fanilly stops and crashes in an oil tank, only to cause a huge explosion and killing him, the sence quickly changes to a forest where the explosion can be seen, and also where Howdy was camping at. Howdy ignores the explosion and contiunes with what he was doing with his camping. The iris closes on a piece of the airplane engine that felled near Howdy. '''Moral: ''Eat what is edible!'' Deaths *Leif is shredded to pieces. *Yote head is shot through. *Brushy is decapitated. *Nerve's brain is forced out. *Softy is ran over. *Wasabi died in the explosion. Injuries *Wasabi's feet might have been damaged. Trivia *This episode is based off of Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick since both of the episodes involve Wasabi eating something and running fast. *Softy's death is similar to Tuna's death in Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick **Leif's death is similar to Dexter's death in Ripped To Pieces *Foxy has meant to take Brushy's place. *Hedgey was orginailly gonna appear. *Howdy is the only surviver in this episode. *This is the debut of Yote and Nerve. Survival Rate *Amount of dead characters: 6 *Amount of surviver characters: 1 Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 110 episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Solo Survivor Category:FirealarmThing's Episodes